


Oh, you know! Just being dumb on main

by PinkRoses030



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AO3 YOU BITCHASS THOT-, Gen, I'll just leave it like that idk, Texting, also another fandom will come soon. I just won't tell y'all ;), also not sure if add Percy, chat fic, chatfic, just note that, the sides are also about to come soon :P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRoses030/pseuds/PinkRoses030
Summary: Molly accidentally adds the wrong number to a new group chat, fortunately, it ends up with more out of context laughs
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	1. Howdy to the disaster sir!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friends!!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359679) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> this was hard to name and add summary at first but glady I did it. Now I just don't have to give up on this and I should be fine

_**Molly Blyndeef** created **Friends!!!**_

_**Molly Blyndeef** added **Giovanni Potage**_

_**Molly Blyndeef** added **Sylvester Ashling**_

_**Molly Blyndeef** added **Unknown number**_

**Molly Blyndeef:** Wait, why does it say **@Unknown number** ?

**Unknown number:** Hi, I got a question: Who are you? **@Molly Blyndeef**

**Molly Blyndeef:** I think I added the wrong number

**Molly Blyndeef:** Oopsie doosie

_**Giovanni Potage** changed **Molly Blyndeef** 's nickname to **Beartrap**_

_**Giovanni Potage** changed their nickname to **Vincent Murder**_

**Vincent Murder:** THAT BETTER NOT BE THE COPS BEARTRAP

**Beartrap:** I swear it's not for now. I added the wrong number

**Vincent Murder:** THANK GOD

**Sylvester Ashling:** Could you introduce yourself **@Unknown number** ?

**Unknown number:** Oh

**Unknown number:** Well

_**Unknown number** changed their nickname to **Thomas Sanders**_

**Thomas Sanders:** My name is Thomas!

**Sylvester Ashling:** That is clear enough, right **@Beartrap @Vincent Murder** ?

**Beartrap:** I guess it is

**Beartrap:** You can stay for a while

_**Vincent Murder** changed **Thomas Sanders** 's nickname to **Salami**_

_**Salami** changed **Vincent Murder** 's nickname to **Sksksk**_

**Salami** : [Image description: Uno reverse card with the gay pride flag]

**Salami:** Right back ay ya

**Salami:** At*

**Salami:** Freaking typo

_**Sksksk** changed their nickname to **Vincent Murder**_

**Vincent Murder:** FUCK YOU

**Salami:** You're welcome :)

~~**Beartrap:** [Video description: Giovanni curled up in a ball, the camera zooms in at him as Sylvie is laughing]~~

_**Vincent Murder** deleted a message from **Beartrap**_

**Vincent Murder:** YOU SAW NOTHING

**Salami:** Too late I already saved that

**Sylvester Ashling:** [Image description: a shaky photo of him covering is mouth to prevent laughing]

_**Vincent Murder** kicked **Salami**_

**Beartrap:** BOSS

**Beartrap:** >:c

_**Beartrap** added **Unknown number**_

**Vincent Murder:** WHO IS THAT?

_**Beartrap** changed **Unknown number** 's nickname to **Thomas**_

**Beartrap:** I don't have Thomas' number saved, but I took a wild guess from the paper I have here again

**Thomas:** Thanks **@Beartrap**

**Beartrap:** You're welcome

**Beartrap:** Call me Molly by the way

**Thomas:** Alright

**Thomas:** Gtg goodnight

_**Thomas** is offline_

_**Sylvester Ashling** changed their nickname to **Dr. Sylvie**_

**Dr. Sylvie:** I can't believe it's night for them

**Thomas:** him*

**Thomas:** Yes it is night here, Maybe you should be sleeping if it's late there, yes I forgot to tell you my pronouns

**Thomas:** And yes

**Thomas:** I'm

**Thomas:** Pulling

**Thomas:** An all-nighter

**Vincent Murder:** GO TO SLEEP

**Vincent Murder:** DID HE JUST LEAVE ME ON SEEN

**Thomas:** Yes

~~**Thomas:** Going back to scrolling down Tumblr ~~

_**Thomas** deleted a message _

**Thomas:** Going to sleep

**Sylvie:** I saw that message you deleted

**Thomas:** Whatever goodnight


	2. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes up, except for Sylvie in fact.  
> That's all OP's got as a summary, she just doesn't have creativity

**_Friends!!!_ **

**_Members:_ **

_Beartrap; Molly Blyndeef [Creator]_

_Vincent Murder; Giovanni Potage_

_Sylvie; Sylvester Ashling_

_Thomas; Thomas Sanders_

* * *

**Vincent Murder:** HELLO EVERYONE, WELCOME TO "HOW HIGH WE CAN COUNT UNTIL SALAMI WAKES UP"

**Vincent Murder:** 1

**Vincent Murder:** 2

**Vincent Murder:** 3

**Vincent Murder:** 4

**Vincent Murder:** 5

**Vincent Murder:** 6

**Vincent Murder:** 7

**Vincent Murder:** 8

**Vincent Murder:** 9

**Vincent Murder:** 10

**Vincent Murder:** 11

**Vincent Murder:** 12

**Vincent Murder:** 13

**Vincent Murder:** 14

**Vincent Murder:** 15

_**Thomas** is online_

**Thomas:** Do I really have to mute this chat?

**Vincent Murder:** 15! NOT THAT HIGH BUT NOT THAT LOW. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT "HOW HIGH WE CAN COUNT UNTIL SALAMI WAKES UP"

**Thomas:** Could you be quiet please?

_**Beartrap** is online_

**Beartrap:** Good morning!

**Vincent Murder:** MORNING BEARTRAP

_**Thomas** is offline_

**Beartrap:** How did you guys sleep?

**Thomas:** I didn't sleep

**Thomas:** Dang it Tumblr

**Beartrap:** What is a "Tumblr"?

**Thomas:** Oh uhhm

**Thomas:** [Video description: Thomas himself staring somewhere, eyes wide, he looks back at the camera as it zooms in]

**Thomas:** I don't think you are ready for it

**Beartrap:** It's okay, I had worse

**Thomas:** ...

**Vincent Murder:** Before you ask, no, she is not okay

_**Thomas** changed **Sylvie** 's nickname to **Wake up already!**_

_**Vincent Murder** changed **Wake up already!** 's nickname to **Nerd**_

**Vincent Murder:** He's probably a heavy sleeper

**Beartrap:** Got to work, see you later!

_**Beartrap** is offline_

**Thomas:** I'll leave you with Sylvie

_**Thomas** is online_

**Thomas:** I forgot I was already offline

_**Thomas** is offline_

**Vincent Murder:** DANG IT


	3. Yeah... This is common from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan accidentally reveals themselves to them, which worries Thomas at some points, it takes Thomas some explanation to all of it

**Vincent Murder:** BE CAREFUL SALAMI BECAUSE IT'S GONNA START ANOTHER

**Thomas:** I already have this chat muted you dumb dumb

**Vincent Murder:** WELCOME BACK TO "HOW HIGH WE CAN OUT UNTIL THE NERD WAKES UP"

**Vincent Murder:** 1

**Vincent Murder:** 2

**Vincent Murder:** 3

**Vincent Murder:** 4

**Vincent Murder:** 5

**Vincent Murder:** 6

**Vincent Murder:** 7

**Vincent Murder:** 8

**Vincent Murder:** 9

**Vincent Murder:** 10

**Vincent Murder:** 11

**Vincent Murder:** 12

**Vincent Murder:** 13

**Vincent Murder:** 14

**Vincent Murder:** 15

~~**Thomas:** pls stop or this chapter is gonna take too long~~

_**OP** deleted a fuckin message from **Thomas Sanders** , NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, Imma just skip that part then >:c_

* * *

**Vincent Murder:** 75

**Vincent Murder:** 76

**Vincent Murder:** 77

**Vincent Murder:** 78

**Vincent Murder:** 79

**Vincent Murder:** 80

**Sylvie:** HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA TAKE THIS NOW?!

**Sylvie:** [Image description: Sylvie himself looking madly at the camera, as he points at the camera with a knife]

**Vincent Murder:** 9 NUMBERS HIGHER THAN LAST TIME, SEE YOU LATER IN THE NEXT PART OF "HOW HIGH WE CAN OUT UNTIL THE NERD WAKES UP"

**Thomas:** How many times this has happened?

**Sylvie:** A fucking lot

**Vincent Murder:** DO NOT SWEAR!!!

**Sylvie:** You're not my dad

**Thomas:** You certainly are not his dad. -🤖

**Thomas:** Unless you're adopted by him, he is, in fact, your adoptive dad. -🤖

**Sylvie:** I already know that. Also or your information, I sadly don't have a dad now, but who gives a fuck?

**Thomas:** At least if you get adopted by him you get to do fun things with him! -👑

**Thomas:** Unlfi sty

**Thomas:** FOR FUCK'S SAKE WHEN DID THEY START DOING THIS?!

**Vincent Murder:** I agree with the one in the crown

**Sylvie:** I still don't trust you

_**Vincent Murder** changed **Sylvie** 's nickname to **Coward**_

_**Coward** changed **Vincent Murder** 's nickname to **Dumbass bitch**_

**Dumbass bitch:** >:O

**Thomas:** You don't have to fight, it's **@Dumbass bitch** 's decision to adopt you or not. -🤖

_**Thomas** changed their nickname to **Nerd**_

_**Nerd** changed their nickname to **Prep**_

_**Prep** changed their nickname to **Thomas**_

**Thomas:** GOD, WHEN WILL THEY STOP

**Thomas:** >:3c -👑

**Dumbass bitch:** uh

_**Coward** changed their nickname to **Sylvie**_

**Sylvie:** What does the emoji signing mean?

**Thomas:** [image description: a knife pointing at two logos, the one at the left being a brain with glasses, the one in the right being a shield with a castle, waves passing by and sunlight]

**Sylvie:** I asked what does it mean

**Thomas:** Alright

**Thomas:** SO

**Thomas:** Those two are aspects of my personality, which I can only see

**Thomas:** The one with the robot emoji is my logic, Logan

**Thomas:** And the one with the crown emoji is my creativity, Roman

**Thomas:** I have other four, mainly two, so if you see 🐶 that's my morality, Patton

**Thomas:** and if you see 😈 that's my anxiety, Virgil

**Dumbass bitch:** WOULDN'T THAT BE A SYSTEM?

**Sylvie:** Giovanni " **@Dumbass bitch** " Potage...

**Dumbass bitch:** WHAT?

**Sylvie:** He probably means that he can talk to six different parts of his personality

**Dumbass bitch:** SO WHAT ARE THE OTHER TWO?

**Thomas:** Those two are my Deceit and Intrusive Thoughts, or the other half of my creativity

**Thomas:** Deceit still hasn't revealed his name to us, in the other side, my Intrusive thoughts, Remus, did reveal his name

**Thomas:** I also don't know what emoji they associate with themselves, but I associate Deceit with 🐍

**Sylvie:** Are you the only one with this posivility?

**Thomas:** I'm not sure, but I'm gonna assume that yes I am

**Sylvie:** That's weird, but sounds fun as long as you don't have problems, right?

**Thomas:** Technically, yes


	4. WAIT WHAT???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back on their dumbass agenda!!! that's all I got  
> update as I finished this chapter: They also half realize they aren't from the same universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen I know it's been a month but I can explain-  
> [I actually can: I forgot about this, that's why, sorry that I left you on a cliffhanger guys. Here's your newest chapter]

_**Vincent Murder** changed **Thomas** 's name to **Separate the rubik's cube**_

**Separate the rubik's cube:** why

 **Vincent Murder:** YES

 **Separate the rubik's cube:** Took over Thomas' mind to say that I love my boyfriends -🦝

 **Separate the rubik's cube:** WAIT THEY LOVE?????

 **Vincent Murder:** It's called self love baaaaabyyyeeeee

 **Separate the rubik's cube:** You're not helping uuhh

 **Separate the rubik's cube:** Gio? Was it?

 **Vincent Murder:** ye

 _ **Separate the rubik's cube** changed their nickname to _ **_Thomas_  
**

**Thomas:** I did not know that

 **Vincent Murder:** I sense someone IS sleeping at this hours of the DAY

**Vincent Murder: @Sylvie**

**Sylvie:** DUDE

 **Sylvie:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **Sylvie:** I WILL BEAT YO ASS IF YOU DON'T LET ME TAKE A NAAAAP

 **Sylvie:** fuck you all and your leaving on read thing

 **Vincent Murder:** Papa did not raise a all-time sleeper

 **Thomas:** And you're not my dad

 **Thomas:** :)

_**Vincent Murder** changed **Thomas** ' nickname to **FUCKING SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**_

_**FUCKING SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP** changed their nickname to **Thomas**_

**Thomas:** no :)

 **Vincent Murder:** Alright you little bitch

 **Vincent Murder:** That's it

 **Thomas:** Wha

* * *

_**Giovanni Potage** to **Sylvester Ashling**_

**Giovanni Potage:** YOU'RE UP????

 **Sylvester Ashling:** Why are you getting me up one last time

 **Giovanni Potage:** Do you plan to put someone to sleep right now?

 **Sylvester Ashling:** Yeah

 **Sylvester Ashling:** You

 **Giovanni Potage:** This is serious I need to get the guy on the groupchat "Thomas" to sleep

 **Sylvester Ashling:** Only if you let me sleep

 **Giovanni Potage:** FINE

* * *

_**Giovanni Potage** to **Thomas Sanders**_

**Giovanni Potage:** YO

 **Giovanni Potage:** WHERE THE FUCK YOU LIVE

 **Thomas Sanders:** Florida

 **Giovanni Potage:** hold up

* * *

_**Giovanni Potage** to **Sylvester Ashling**_

**Giovanni Potage:** WHERE THE FUCK IS FLORIDA AT?????????

 **Sylvester Ashling:** What is Florida?

 **Giovanni Potage:** I knew something was off there

* * *

_**Giovanni Potage** to **Thomas Sanders**_

**Giovanni Potage:** WE DON'T KNOW FLORIDA??????

 **Giovanni Potage:** WHERE IT AT?????????

 **Thomas Sanders:** WAIT

 **Thomas Sanders:** WHAT YOU MEAN BY Y'ALL NOT KNOWING WHERE IT IS???????

 **Thomas Sanders:** WHAT KIND OF PLACE Y'ALL AT???????

 **Giovanni Potage:** SWEET JAZZ CITY

 **Thomas Sanders:** THAT EXPLAINS IT

 **Thomas Sanders:** I ALSO DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK IS SWEET JAZZ CITY

 **Giovanni Potage:** WHAT!?!?!??!


	5. Sudden_Realization.png

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They also are dumb on main, but then Molly and Thomas discover Thomas is from different universes by him not knowing what's a epithet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WE BACK BITCHES!!!!!!!!

_Back to the Friends!!! groupchat_

**Beartrap:** I am back! What's going on?

 **Vincent Murder:** BEARTRAP

 **Thomas:** MOLLY

 **Thomas:** WHERE IS "SWEET JAZZ CITY"? I AM LOOSING IT

 **Vincent Murder:** DO YOU KNOW A THING CALLED "FLORIDA"????

 **Beartrap:** Okay

 **Beartrap: @Thomas** I don't exactly know how to answer that if I don't know where you live

 **Beartrap: @Vincent Murder** I don't think we all do

 **Thomas:** YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE FLORIDA IS AT EITHER??????

 **Vincent Murder:** WHAT

 **Thomas:** HOW AM I GONNA GET THERE THEN?!

 **Sylvie:** You lost Gio

 **Sylvie:** You'll have to let me sleep now

_**Sylvie** is offline_

**Vincent Murder:** WASN'T THAT FOR LETTING THOMAS SLEEP?????

 **Thomas:** I SEE WHY YOU ASKED NOW

 **Sylvie:** WHOMEVER I HEARD YELL WILL GET SENT TO SLEEP

 **Vincent Murder:** [audio description: Giovanni screaming]

 **Sylvie:** GIOVANNI BULLYING TIME

 **Vincent Murder:** NO

 **Thomas:** SDEVFDSHBSFZDHTYSGFN XGXHNJXG HJNSGFJNSTGJNSYGFHNBSYGFN GHNDGH

 **Beartrap:** Should I be concerned about the conversation we're having now?

 **Vincent Murder:** BEARTRAP PLEASE COME HELP ME SYLVIE IS OUTSIDE MY HO

 **Vincent Murder:** This is Sylvie, he's asleep now. Night night to me you all

 **Beartrap:** He got him

 **Thomas:** Oh my fucking god he's fuckin dead

 **Beartrap:** He ain't???

 **Thomas:** I don't think I can explain what a vine is to you as a ex-viner myself

 **Beartrap:** Anyway! What's your epithet?

 **Thomas:** What's a epithet?

 **Beartrap:** You don't know what that is?

 **Thomas:** Asks the one who doesn't know what Florida is

 **Thomas:** wait

 **Thomas:** THAT EXPLAINS IT ALL

 **Thomas:** We're probably from different universes, I being in the real world, and you guys being in a fictional one

 **Thomas:** I'm not sure, just a thought

 **Beartrap:** Actually? That kind of makes sense


End file.
